Oculary Endeavors
by Harmonium-Kruger
Summary: Shizuru stares, and Mai wants to know why. (A commission for Beth Cyra!)


**Oculary Endeavors**

 _ **by Harmonium_Kruger**_

 **Notes: Oculary - Of or pertaining to the eye; ocular.**

 **Another commission for Beth Cyra!**

* * *

It was a rare occasion that the two of them were ever within the same room, and yet as time passed, those occasions lingered and became more common. Mai first noticed the elder's staring not too long ago, during one of the local festivals. She had thought perhaps it was because of the floral yukata she had been wearing; It was a deep indigo, and though Mai thought it appropriate, perhaps the color had offended?

Those stares had lingered even out of such a state of dress. Mai wondered if Shizuru simply stared into space, and yet, those eyes were always on her no matter the setting.

Putting together a sizable bento, Mai was on a mission this morning. She would confront the elder about her lingering looks, and perhaps even get lunch out of it. Shizuru had an apartment near the campus, as she had taken a part-time teaching position throughout her entry into a nearby university.

Luckily, the older woman had posted the address in case students needed tutoring… Making sure Mikoto was occupied, and that another three bento boxes were stocked in the icebox for the hungry girl, Mai set off.

Should she call ahead? No, this was one of the days Shizuru took off from both classes and work, so she would be alone… The redhead smirked to herself, rounding the corner for the apartment building. She didn't want the elder expecting her.

Humming to herself, Mai wondered if anyone had ever surprised Shizuru. Her family, when she was younger, perhaps? She couldn't imagine either scenario; Shizuru being younger, or being surprised. Such a thought was rather cute, though.

Waiting outside of the elder's door, Mai shifted and adjusted her skirt. Steeling her resolve, she gently knocked on the door.

" _Ara?"_ Stifling a chuckle to the noise heard from inside, Mai held the bento aloft in front of her. Hearing a lock, the door opened.

"Mai?" Shizuru seemed surprised, and very underdressed. Mai flushed, looking away but shoving the bento forward. The elder had answered the door in a sort of lazy dress; A robe around her shoulders and not much else.

Awkward silence filled between them before the elder slowly chuckled. "Well, this is quite a surprise… Is this for me?" Shizuru laid a hand onto the bento box, feeling its warmth.

"A-ah… For us. I wanted to talk to you." Mai cleared her throat, smiling happily. Shizuru stepped aside, letting the younger woman pass into the apartment.

"Mm, what have I done to deserve such lovely company? Thank you for bringing food, I haven't taken the time to do any shopping for a few days…"

Seeing a discreetly trashed take-out menu, Mai stifled a chuckle. "How many days, exactly?" She teased, setting the bento onto a counter.

Shizuru hummed, leaning into the bar after closing the door. "Two weeks?" She admitted, biting back a smile at the look Mai tossed to her.

"That is _not_ healthy." Mai tutted, starting to unpack the box. She heard the elder move behind her, and Shizuru grasped onto a teapot to brew.

"I still make my own tea, at least."

"Of course you do…" Mai snickered, setting up portions for two. In silence, they both prepared the meal with a relative comfortability, as if they had done this for years. It made Mai feel nervous, and yet excited.

Setting their plates down at the table, their tea soon joined. Kneeling, Mai watched Shizuru survey the spread with a hungry look in crimson eyes.

"Don't let me keep you, dig in!" The redhead smiled, barely getting a thankful one in return before Shizuru did just that. Two weeks of nothing but take-out… just awful.

Halfway through the meal, Shizuru finally took pause. "This is a very delightful treat… What did you need to speak to me about?"

"Ah…" Mai cleared her throat, sitting straight as she avoided the elder's eyes. "Over the past few months, I've noticed you staring. I just wondered-"

"Oh. I find you incredibly attractive." Shizuru shrugged, taking a slow sip of her tea.

Puffing out her cheeks, now red, the younger stared in return. "I… was actually thinking I had offended you, in some way."

"Truly?" The elder's lips quirked into a slow smirk, hiding behind a napkin. Dabbing at her lips, she set it away and leaned into the table. "No, you haven't offended me."

"Well… good." Mai cleared her throat, taking her cup as Shizuru nudged it close. Drinking a little faster than she normally would, the younger woman let out a nervous breath.

"I hadn't actually taken that possibility into account." Mai admitted, flushing deeper to the lilting chuckle of the elder.

"Why not? You are very beautiful, not to mention your charming kindness. Ability to cook…" Listing off compliments, Shizuru grinned wide as Mai's flush deepened. "When did you notice that you caught my eye?"

"The first time? At the festival months ago." Feeling rather foolish now, the redhead slumped into the low table.

"Mm? Ah… That yukata looked so beautiful on you. I thought it matched your eyes." Shizuru confessed, a glaze over crimson eyes; The elder no doubt remembering the moment. "I did my best to stay close that night."

Mai fidgeted with her tea cup, clearing her throat again. "O-oh?" She was beginning to get flustered… Shizuru was quite skilled at her teasing, after all.

"W-well, ah…"

Deciding to eliminate any further embarrassment for the redhead, Shizuru leaned across the table and gently captured Mai's lips. The younger hadn't been doing that well with speaking, so perhaps a shared silence would let her recuperate.

Pulling back, Shizuru was rather impressed by the look on Mai's face. The blush was dusted across full cheeks, lilac eyes closed and pink lips parted just so. The elder's chuckle broke Mai from her daze, the younger starting in place.

"A-ah…" Covering her face, Mai sat back and leaned against the wall. Shizuru finished the rest of her meal, chuckling here and there whenever her eyes traveled back to Mai.

Lowering her hands after a while, Mai's face wasn't as red as before. Fanning herself, the redhead nervously glanced to Shizuru.

"I won't bite. Maybe." The elder teased more, rising to do away with their dishes. She would give Mai some space… for now.

Shizuru had just kissed her, and confessed? Mai had definitely not thought this was a path to be taken, let alone that it was possible. What could she do…? She found the older woman undoubtedly attractive as well… and _very_ forward.

Watching Mai for a moment longer, Shizuru hummed to herself and left the kitchen. The redhead could cool down for a bit longer, she was sure.

When Shizuru hadn't come back, Mai's curiosity was piqued. Rising from the table, she explored around the apartment. It wasn't overly big, but by no means was it modest either; Deluxe furniture in the sitting room, paintings decorating the walls…

Pressing on a door to see where it led, Mai's eyes widened. It was apparently Shizuru's bedroom, if the elder undressing was any tell. The robe slipped from soft shoulders and hit the floor, a whisper of silk.

Noticing the feeling of eyes on her, Shizuru smirked and ignored it; Fingers toying with the hem of lace at her waist. Just as she was about to remove her last cover, Mai found her voice.

"A- I'm sorry!" Covering her face again, Mai could do nothing but stand there.

"Whatever for? I wouldn't have left the door open if I wanted privacy." She heard Shizuru chuckle softly, feeling the elder eliminate space between them.

"W-what?" No doubt, the elder was forward. Gingerly, Mai lowered her hands and kept her eyes on crimson, though they wanted to wander to exposed flesh below.

Shizuru grinned, one hand crossing over her stomach to clasp along her inner wrist. "I like you, Mai. I'm not one to waste time, nor words."

Processing the statement, Mai jumped when Shizuru prowled forward for her. Not trying to evade, the redhead stammered as she found her back thoroughly pressed against the wall. The elder was flush against her, one hand toying at persimmon locks.

"I've had feelings for you for quite some time." Shizuru's voice somehow seemed distant and low; The blood pounding through Mai's ears no doubt the reason why. This almost seemed unreal, as if it were just a dream or fantasy.

Distance between them soon became limited, bordering on non-existent as Shizuru leaned closer. Noses touching, Mai's eyes fluttered shut as she relaxed beneath the elder's gaze. Another kiss would be greatly welcome…

Yet, it didn't come. Instead, she was met with silence and the feeling of Shizuru drawing away. Confused, Mai opened an eye and then the other, pouting at the sight of the Kyoto native slipping on a skirt.

"Oh? Disappointment?" Shizuru teased, snapping the faint elastic band the in waist of the skirt. Mai was speechless utterly, staring harshly at the other woman.

Only now did she realize how wonderful the elder's room smelled. It was an odd revelation, consider what had almost transpired. The scent was sweet, yet a heady undertone was present. It was… distracting, almost as much as Shizuru herself.

"N-no, I mean, yes…?" Mai cleared her throat, unsure what the question had been. "I-I thought you would kiss me again."

"Did you want me to?" Stepping closer again, bare but for the skirt, Shizuru smiled with a hint of mischief.

"...Yes." Mai flushed deeply, her voice barely above a whisper. She swallowed harshly, lilac tempted to roam below Shizuru's face. She refrained, for the moment at least. Her heartbeat felt hard against her chest, nerves alight under her skin.

Tempted even more to just draw the elder close, Mai gave a frustrated breath when Shizuru pulled away a fraction. The elder seemed to take her flustered actions as permission; A hand gingerly slipping beneath the hem of the redhead's shirt.

Mai jumped at the feel of slightly cold hands against her side, lips parted to speak but no words came to mind. Her senses screamed in a most delightful way; Everything consumed by Shizuru and her presence close to her.

This intoxicating pull between her and the older woman… Just how exactly had Mai gotten here? Not that she minded, not in the least…

Opening her eyes once her lips weren't claimed, Mai blinked in surprise. Somehow, she had ended up from against the wall to sitting on Shizuru's bed. "Ah?" Mai blinked rapidly, looking around.

Chuckling at the look on the younger's face, Shizuru impishly grinned and ran a hand through her own hair. "That was a cute expression." She teased, kneeling before Mai and settling her hands on the younger's knees.

Cheeks heating up more, Mai stared down to crimson. "You're… making me really nervous." She admitted, rubbing the nape of her neck to calm herself. Shizuru smirked; Had this been her desire?

"I didn't mean to." The elder confessed, drawing patterns along Mai's thighs, just barely under the younger's skirt. "I just seem to have that effect on people."

"You do…" Mai slowly calmed down from her heightened sense overload, feeling a little foolish. It wasn't as if she didn't know Shizuru, or was unused to the elder's touches.

Shizuru had helped her find more frilly bras, after all…

She had almost forgotten that. Chuckling to herself, Mai cleared her throat when Shizuru cocked a brow. "You're silly, you know?" The redhead grinned, relaxing considerably.

"As long as you know." Shizuru smiled, eyes never once taking a peek under the pleated skirt. Rolling her eyes, Mai reached for the older woman yet Shizuru pulled back.

"Ah-ah." Standing, Shizuru made Mai aware once more that her chest was bare. Tawny hair fell over her shoulders to cover, but was swept away by the elder's hand. Mai's lips twitched, finding Shizuru's finger tracing along them slowly.

"But… how much of me do you know?" Shizuru softly asked, nearing her closely. "And how much do you want to know?"

Tempted to wet her lips yet finding that impossible without coming off as erotic, Mai's cheeks pinkened considerably. "I think I get to see a side of you not many do, especially now, and before."

"Mm, yes, no one has seen me in just my robe except for you." Shizuru winked, a trilling chuckle escaping her lips at Mai's expression.

"I want more." Mai admitted after a moment, Shizuru's finger dropping from full lips. "Do you?" The elder asked, a thin brow quirking up to survey her.

"...Yes."

Shizuru's lips were against hers without a second to spare, coaxing her own to part. Being gently led down against the bed, Mai's hands clung to the elder's back with a hidden desperation.

The kiss was laced with more passion than belonged between them in this moment; Perhaps something from the past? Tongue and teeth joined the foray; Shizuru nibbling along Mai's bottom lip before exploring further south.

Teeth against her throat, the redhead arched against Shizuru, hands delving into tawny locks. She never noticed how soft the elder's hair was… Binding it into a fist, Mai pulled her impossibly closer.

"Patience…" Shizuru softly chuckled against the pale column of her throat, lips tracing along down to the cusp of Mai's shoulder. Coursing back up, she felt the thrumming of the redhead's heartbeat. Lips pressing hard into the younger's pulse-point, Shizuru heard her stifle a moan.

Insatiable, even for just so little as this was, Mai clung more to Shizuru. Legs parting, the elder slot perfectly between them and pressed even harder against her. Fingers had snuck under Mai's shirt, rough pads tracing along her sides.

At this point, Mai wouldn't be surprise if Shizuru could feel, if not _hear_ , her heart pound in her chest. "A-ah, Shizuru-?"

Thinking the younger had changed her mind, Shizuru stopped completely. Sitting up, the elder regained her breath; Face utterly flushed with desire and lust. "Are you alright…?" She whispered, voice a breathy croon.

Mai swallowed hard, darting her eyes around the room before settling back on the woman atop her. "Do you really want this… want me?" Her voice lowered, as if in faint disbelief.

A charming smile overtook Shizuru's lips, pearl teeth shown proudly. "I do. I want more than just this, I want all of you." Wetting her lips, the elder brushed her hair over a shoulder to keep it from her way.

Time seemed to pause as Mai regained her senses, realizing that she had been pining over the elder over the past few months as well. Pressing her palms into the bed beneath her, she sat up to meet the elder's lips again.

Surprised, Shizuru allowed her to come and claim as she wished; equally soft fingers roaming over her bare chest with cautious exploration. While Mai's own were bigger, the elder's chest was still generous.

Palms cupping along soft swells to tease, Mai pressed against Shizuru flush; the elder coaxing her back against the bed. "I suppose you want this too, then?" Crimson eyes darkened with arousal, Shizuru chuckling lowly.

" _Yes…"_ Mai almost seemed to plead, _beg_ even. That struck a feeling deep in Shizuru's gut, the elder inhaling sharply as she stared down to her. Pressing a lingering kiss to lightly bruised lips, she began to course her way down once more.

Mai's shirt had been pushed up over her breasts, navy lace kept in place as teasing kisses and nips were doled out. Finally, the clasp was undone and breasts freed, much to Shizuru's amusement.

"Goodness, you are endowed." She teased, lips put to better use quickly after. Gentle kisses turned to lavish strokes of her tongue along the peaks of Mai's breasts. Closing her mouth over one, Shizuru smirked around it to the redhead's more free moan.

Restless, Mai almost gathered tawny hair into a fist once more before Shizuru relented. The elder retreated further down her body, doing away with the pleated skirt without trouble.

Flushing darkly, Mai sat up to better view her; sweaty palms clutching sheets once more. Lying between the younger's legs, Shizuru traded open-mouthed kisses between inner thighs. Rising, the elder winked up to her and gently pushed Mai back down.

Hands sinking into soft hair once more, Mai bit her lower lip as she felt that devious smile of Shizuru's rise between her legs. Utterly consumed, lilac closed as the overwhelming feeling of the elder's tongue carve more primal awakenings within her.

Her breath doubled in effort, hair clutched within her grasp. It no doubt spurred Shizuru on; the resounding hum causing a vibration effect. Mai gingerly squeaked with surprise, calming down once it was repeated; A smirk pressed against her before it devolved into a voracious hunger.

It was all Mai could do to keep her breathing level, and even that was thoroughly thrashed by Shizuru. Her body squirmed, hands clutching whatever they could touch to urge her on; Mai absolutely _begging_ with her body.

She had truly never felt anything akin to this before, nor had she been touched by someone so seemingly _experienced_. Not that she cared of Shizuru's past dalliances, but perhaps a nice gift-basket was in order...

Another swirl of Shizuru's tongue had her mind utterly blank except for this moment, toes curling yet the elder didn't relent quite yet. Delved and quite snug, Shizuru grasped tight to Mai's hips; Nails biting marks into soft skin.

Mai hadn't even noticed that she had been moving against her, face starting to match the elder's eyes. Now she was held down, though she squirmed even still as Shizuru didn't stop. It was a delicious torture, body trembling with each stroke.

" _S-Shizuru…!"_ She was being teased! It was far more pleasant than the more verbal lashings, but still! Mai groaned, tugging along tawny locks to persuade Shizuru. " _Please…!"_

Her desires were soon met; Lilac bursting open to widen, pink lips parting with an unruly gasp. She slackened her grip, arching from the bed only to collapse heavily against it.

Rising over her, the elder licked her lips in a lewd fashion, smirking as she settled beside the incapacitated redhead. "My, you are almost as delicious as your cooking." Shizuru teased, chuckling to a weak slap to her thigh.

" _Once I can move again… you're getting it."_

"Oh, I look forward to it…"

* * *

 **AN: Well, I hope this was as good as expected! Please, review!**


End file.
